


Smug

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Never underestimate your Quartermaster.





	Smug

**002..** .   
  
Who the fuck does that jumped up little turd think he is?  Boothroyd might have been a bumbling old fool but at least he showed us double os the proper respect.  This one seems to forget the whole reason his damn department exists is to serve up what we need and when we need it!   
  
I'm not some newbie field agent that he can palm off onto some blue-haired weirdo junior.  The Quartermaster thinks he's too bloody high and mighty to equip us himself?  Well, I'll not stand for it!   
  
As if he can feel my scowl burning into his back he pauses and glances over his shoulder.  Less than a second later he is deep in conversation, laughing at some quip Trevelyan made.  Of course, he gets the Quartermaster's undivided attention, and we all know why...   
  
I snatch up the parts of the modified gun the blue-haired girl has been demonstrating how to assemble.  Some invention that allows it to be stripped right down and disguised as parts of handheld luggage and grooming items.  The two pieces fail to slide together and I throw them back on the metal bench.   
  
"Something the matter, 002?"     
  
Q is there.  Trevelyan lurking behind him, smirking.  No love lost between us.  I never made any secret that I felt he was a bad choice for selection to the double o program.  Promoted the same day, rivals ever since.   
  
"Not taking this piece of shit out into the field.  I'll stick with a regular weapon.  If you want to fuck with an agent's life let your boyfriend have it."   
  
Trevelyan's smirk disappears faster than ice in the desert.  He takes a step forward but is blocked by Q's outstretched arm.  Q looks pretty pissed also.   
  
"M's instructions were clear.  If you wish to take issue with her assignment of this test to you then you know where her office is to make your complaint.  Perhaps if you paid attention to the technician who is attempting to train you instead of making unfounded allegations about my private life, you might stand a chance of using the gun to successfully defend yourself if necessary."   
  
Trevelyan's smug grin is back.  I can’t help but think ‘Why are you laughing’ and the angry comment slips out before I can stop it.  "I'd call it favouritism but everyone knows you're just Trevelyan's fuck toy.  How many blow jobs to get a decent piece of kit around here?"   
  
I didn't see the punch coming, but I sure as hell felt it land.

**Q…**

Before he can turn back to me, the pieces are in my hands sliding neatly into place.  He comes back around ready to swing at me.   But stops suddenly at the familiar sound of a round being racked into the chamber, as I point the new prototype directly at his face.   Siobhan, the blue haired girl, takes a deep breath and freezes as I feel Trevelyan take a step back to give himself some working room if needed.

“No one questions my ability to kit out and provide the best for the double o program.” my voice has gone quiet and cold.  A ‘me’ has surfaced that I hoped would stay away for a very long time.Taking a step closer towards him never breaking eye contact.   “And no one accuses me of playing favouritism for any reason, especially sexual favors. Do.You.Understand.002?”  He never moves, watching warily.  Assessing the odds and outcome.  The odds of me having made a dangerous enemy as high.  At the moment, my anger doesn't care. 

In the background somewhere I hear Tanner calling for security.

And then very calmly but in a tone that only 002 and I can hear, “And never forgot out in the field whether it is myself or some ‘blue haired girl’ on the comms just who holds the key to what condition you return to home soil in.”

“Stand down Q!”  M’s voice cuts through the heavy tangible tension in Q Branch.  “Now!”

“Yes, M.  002 and I were just having a simple discussion about quality of life, the respect for it.”  Taking a few steps back from 002, I eject the round breaking the weapon down again laying the pieces back on the workbench.  Trevelyan steps back, hands visible palms up, but never takes his eyes off 002.   


“My office now, Quartermaster.” M huffs at me, a school boy’s chastising is obviously awaiting me. I roll my eyes, which garners me an extremely huffing look from M. In the back of the room, one of my team members giggles.  This is so not going to be good. “And Tanner, see that 002 is escorts to a debriefing room.  Security posted outside the door.”

Giving Trevelyan a quick glance, ‘Later’ he mouths at me and I am out the door on the way to the high reaches of M’s office to sit with Moneypenny and await my punishment.  Its as if I am awaiting the headmaster.  All I need it the school boy uniform. 

Maybe I can coax Moneypenny into getting me some ice.  My bloody hand hurts and is swelling. 

 

 


End file.
